


Keepers of London

by EzaraMenox



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Demons, Fiction, London, Mystery, Supernatural - Freeform, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5755315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzaraMenox/pseuds/EzaraMenox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a short collaboration which resulted from a role play conversation between me and my friend, @FranchescaDawn<br/>I'd describe it as "weird" but, ain't everything the same :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keepers of London

**Forever & Lucas**

 

The air smelled heavy, of dust and smoke. A few buildings stood tall still, despite a few cracks and missing walls. The city was dark as the night spread its wings even further. Countless injured cries disappeared every time the siren rang, telling them to get ready for the next wave. A figure appeared on top of one of the London bridge towers. He took off his gloves and threw them away, taking a deep breath.

\- The air smells like death..

A girl sat on a bench in what used to be high part. People were screaming in despair as they attempted to get to cover. Heavy metal machines flew through the air, bearing the German flag on their left wing. There was no target, everything had to be destroyed. But she didn't seem disturbed by the chaos around her. Her brown eyes showed no fear nor sympathy.

Almost everyone had lost hope. No place was safe anymore. No place to run to, no place to hide. They just remained where they were, waiting for their turn, as death came from the sky, randomly picking its targets. Some just stared above their heads through the dusty vision, waiting for a miracle to happen perhaps.

A light appeared in the sky and a German plane caught fire as it descended to the ground, crashing and bursting to pieces.

She watched the "firework show" up in the heavens. Forever got up eager to know who was so brave to change history itself. Fighting along with the humans ? Most supernatural creatures on this planet felt sympathy with the humans, since they lived hand in hand. But she knew very well that human history must not be influenced by supernatural, that was the way of life. They went through hundreds of years of wars for no reason. She sighed and vanished into a small alley next to a collapsing building.

Through the flaming wreckage of the fallen plane, something emerged and leapt back to the sky as the survivors tried to comprehend what they had just seen. The same light from before, appeared again, followed by another wreckage on fire. The sight sent a wave of hope raging through the sea of despair. Maybe it wasn't all over yet, maybe the miracle many wished for was happening.

Suddenly the flames from the first destroyed plane disappeared and the pieces went back together. She sat on a roof, her eyes tinted ruby red. It was supposed to happen, history had already been written. The despair continued making its way through the crowds of horrified people.

\- Found you..

Falling from above, he appeared right behind her with a grin on his face.

He took a step forward and extended an arm to grab her shoulder, pulling her around to face him.

"What do you think you are doing..?" 

The bottom of her long coat got carried around by the wind. She pushed him away, a cold yet determined look on her face. Another bomb made its way into the ground creating a shockwave from below.

\- But it was so boring.. watching the same scene over and over again.. Oh and, it seemed like a good idea to bring you out of the shadows.

He put his hand over his eyes and laughed madly. He suddenly stopped and gazed into her eyes with a cold expression.

\- So ?

"Just go away... I have no time for your childish games..." 

She spun on her heel and slowly walked away going to the very edge of the roof. The wind started blowing harder, as if forcing her to take a step back.

"It was just...supposed to happen....just like that..."

A sharp pain in her back brought her out of her daydream, reminding her of what she once was. With a sad little smile she gazed up to the skies.

\- Do you still think you are doing the right thing eh ?

He stepped forward and put his hand in front of her eyes's vision.

\- You've seen this so many times that you don't even need to look to tell what's gonna happen next.. My invitation is still valid if you change your mind.

He pulled his hand away stared below at the street, flooding with a sea of fire, spreading slowly.

She stepped forward letting her body fall and disappear into nothingness, a few seconds of silence later a bright flaming star crashed in the middle of the park. The trees were alive once again, there was no sign of war. London was busy as always, heavy grey clouds looking down upon the city.

"2016, a new year, a new life"

A big flashing sign read. She was kneeling in the middle of high park. Her eyes were glowing red.

He took out one of the ear plugs, took off his glasses and looked at the sky with a smirk.

\- She's here..

The people around him suddenly froze as he got up, put his hands in his pants pockets and started to walk away. After some time, everything started to move again, along with the timer on a certain thing in a certain bag under the bench he was sitting on.

It all happened in an instant. When the smoke settled down, there were bodies everywhere, or parts of them for that matter.

She got up slightly dizzy. What had just happened. Wasn't it all over? A blood bath had happened a few meters from her...what? Who? How? She looked around. Only the setting had changed. The same horrified looks of innocent people. That was not supposed to happen.

\- Do you still think you are doing the right thing eh ?

Someone whispered to her. She looked behind but no one was there.

\- Looking for someone are we, Forever ?

He was there again, behind her out of nowhere.

The mentioning of her own name made chills run down her spine: you can't just go around fucking life up for people. These people were not supposed to die and you know it. She sat on a bench and leaned back closing her eyes.

"Not supposed to happen... not now not ever"

\- There we go again.. with the 'supposed to' lectures..

He sat down next to her and folded his arms.

\- Why do you keep doing it.. where's the fun in that ?

He looked at her with an inquiring gaze.

"IT'S MY JOB"

She yelled at him.

"YES IT IS! DO YOU THINK ITS SO FUN TO LOOK AFTER CREATURES THAT CANT EVEN STAND ON THEIR TWO LEGS?!!" 

Forever punched his shoulder,

 "And you are not helping much are you" 

She took a deep breath to calm herself down.

"I'd prefer not to be on watch 24/7 but who asked me the fallen angel blah blah bullshit.."

\- Haha ! see ! you don't do it 'cause you like it, you do it 'cause it's your "job".. boooring~

He stretched the last part close to her face while getting amused by her annoyed expression.

\- Hey.. don't you wonder what will happen, if some things don't go as they are supposed to ? Don't you feel a single bit curious ?

His eyes were lit with excitement as he looked around him at everything going by as 'supposed to' like clockwork.

"I KNOW WHAT HAPPENS! YOU FALL FROM HEAVEN... and then you have to live with your annoying stepbrother and father in hell yay.. happy ain't it... haha... fun... , that's why.. I'm staying here doing MY JOB"

She crossed her hands and narrowed her eyes,

 "Assholes I swear..."

\- Oh. Well since We're seeing each other after such a long time, I prepared a present for you..

The expression on his face changed and his eyes turned red.

\- You just have to find a little something, before something on it hits zero and then.. something flies all over.. painting the place all red. Oh how I love renovations..

His smirk widened.

She slapped him.

"I WILL DESTROY THE LIVING INSIDE OF YOU!"

Forever got up and started running around like a mad person looking under every bench and behind every tree. She was apparently very annoyed with his little "games". While passing through the green area she tripped on something....

"AHA!"

She kneeled down and tried to dig out the dirt but it was too hard.

\- The miss over there looking for something !

He shouted from a distance and then put up four fingers for her to see. Time left ?

She finally reached something resembling a treasure chest.

"What..."

It had a lock.

"Oh no..." 

She moved away from it.

"WHAT IS THIS?!"

She looked at him again. He held up only one finger and then put it on his lips.

\- Boom~

Out of nowhere, he appeared in front of her, sitting on top of the chest this time.

\- Too bad.. you actually found it.. and we were just about to get to the good part.. with some nuclear something in it.. what was it again.. oh well..

He tossed up a coin, and was gone along with the chest, just as it touched the ground.

She disappeared. She wanted to blend in with the crowd a little bit and Lucas... wasn't exactly her cup of tea. At night time she went out to a near by club. Forever liked sitting in a corner and observing the humans thy were definitely intriguing. Their small brains couldn't even fit the idea that she had just saved them and it was better that way. A black tattoo glided down from her shoulder to her fingers contrasting with her pale skin.

\- And now, we have a very special performance coming up in a few minutes.. Look forward to it people!

The crowd cheered and then went back to their stuff.

Only one person was able to recognize that voice just now and she looked mad.

Without thinking much of it she ran behind stage and yelled,

"Lucas where are you, you PiG!!!"

True rage surfaced on her face which gradually got red.

He stepped forward right in front of her while fixing his bowtie.

\- Oh how rare of you to call me by my name.. did you need something, Forever ?

The smile on his face just got wider.

She grabbed onto his neck and squeezed until she felt her nails puncture his skin.

"Go away!!"

\- As you wish.. I'm just gonna go away quietly.. without any more tricks... as if..

He dropped a red ball of glass from his hand which shattered as soon as it touched the ground, creating a portal.

\- Do your job Forever !

He laughed madly as creatures from a twisted nightmare began crawling out of the portal. They knew what they were here for. There was lots of it. Food.

"I'm done with games"

Her eyes glowed in the darkness. Two huge wings emerged from her back. Evil. She laughed wickedly. Within seconds the creatures were no more and everything was silent, the people, mortified.

-There we have it folks ! applaud for out special performers !

He announced to the terrified people like a pro, who started to cheer and clap, thinking it was all a performance act.

\- Oh how they love you Forever.. you should think about doing it full time..

He winked at her and started clapping as well.

Just as he was clapping he went flying through a wall. She smiled as she imagined his skull cracking in two.

The people kept cheering as the performance was too real to not be true.. really. The performers were gone and the people were starting to settle. No one noticed the coin left on the ground, shining for another tragedy.  
  
-End-


End file.
